


Feud

by SadoraNortica



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Turtlecest, Yôkai, het ship, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadoraNortica/pseuds/SadoraNortica
Summary: Hamato Yoshi fled to America with is son after his wife, Tang Shen had been murdered by his long time friend Oroku Saki. An accident had mutated Yoshi, his son, and three pet turtles. They lived hidden in the sewers until anger drove Yoshi to send his sons out to kill Saki.
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Karai & Oroku Saki | Shredder, Leonardo/Lotus Blossom (TMNT), Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 25





	1. An Alliance

Leonardo, slowly let out a deep breath as he looked out over the city. The sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance. The flashing lights for the emergency vehicles could be seen on nearly every major street. The helicopters that flew over the scene stayed focused on the destruction. None of them turned their attention to the four mutant turtles on top of a building in the distance. 

They had managed to fight off the invading Triceritons and help the Utroms escape, but not without a cost. The city was in shambles, alien technology and bodies littered the streets for blocks. Somehow, Leonardo and his brothers were able to fight without being seen. As far as the world knows, two alien races fought above New York City and then left. The conspiracy theorist were going to go nuts over this. 

Leonardo turned to check on his brothers and winced in pain. With each passing moment he was made aware of a different injury. The worst was a gash along his shoulder, but at least he was able to stem the bleeding. 

Michelangelo’s ankle was broken. He had managed to hop away from the aftermath, but by the time they had reached the roof top, he could barely walk. Sitting on the rooftop, leaning against the wall, Mikey’s eyes were dilated from shock. 

Donatello’s injury was the most concerning. He took a blow to his carapace that made a crack. It traveled from his left shoulder and down, dangerously close to his spine. He admited that his left hand was numb, so he had been doing his best not to move too much. 

Raphael had been struck in the face, on his left cheek. There was swelling and a deep bruise forming. Blood was seeping from somewhere but Leonardo didn’t know if it was from a cut or the eye socket. At least he was able to make it to the roof before the effects of the concussion set in. He was currently laying with his head on Donny’s lap. 

This was bad. Leonardo wasn’t sure what he was going to do. At the moment, the best they could do was wait. The abandoned building was their safe spot, where Casey and April would know to look for them. “They’ll be here soon,” he whispered to himself as he turned to sit. They were probably delayed by Shadow or traffic.

After Casey and April arrive, they will decide what to do next. They couldn’t go back into the sewers with these wounds. They needed somewhere clean to tend to them and recover. A few months out at the farm would do them some good. That seemed to be the best option. 

The door to the roof opened but the person who stepped through wasn’t who they were expecting. Leonardo moved to stand, ready to fight, but his body protested. If it came to a fight, there was no way he would win. 

“You’re a little worse for wear.” Bishop looked around at them, his eyes falling on Raphael. “Some worse than others.” 

“What are you doing here,” Leonardo demanded. His voice had betrayed him with a slight tremble. He was too tired. They had given everything they had in the fight against the Triceritons. 

Bishop held his hands out in a gesture that said he had no intention to fight. “I admit that, before, we were at odds. I wasn’t sure if you were a danger to the human race or not.” 

“You could have asked,” Leonardo interupted. “We would have told you we weren’t a threat.” 

“There was no way of knowing if you were telling the truth,” Bishop countered. “Besides, you and your brothers had made an attempt on Saki’s life. In my eyes, you were a threat. However, I now know the whole story behind that. You have also proven that you are willing to fight to protect this world.” 

“Good to know,” Leonardo replied. The bitter shame of their actions three years ago hit him hard. It was difficult not to let it show. He couldn’t let it get to him. There were more important things to worry about. “Why are you here? How did you know where to find us?” 

“I asked your friends, Mr and Mrs Jones,” Bishop said. “I come bearing an olive branch. My men will carry you down to a waiting van and take you back to my compound for medical treatment.” 

Leonardo lifted an eye ridge, “And in return?” It was too good an offer not to come with a condition. 

“You work for me,” Bishop stated simply. Before Leonardo could say anything, Bishop continued. “You and your family will be able to live and work inside the compound. Everything will be provided for you and you will have the freedom to come and go as you please..., as long as you are there when I need you.” 

He had to admit that the offer was tempting. To have someone as powerful as Bishop as an ally would help. They could stay hidden without having to constantly look over their shoulders. What’s most important is that Splinter would be safe. There was no way Saki would be able to infiltrate one of Bishop's compound. Even if he could, it wouldn’t be with ease. They would have time to get Splinter to safety. 

The problem was, it could also be a trap. If Bishop had formed an alliance with Saki, they would be in danger. 

He looked to his brothers to see if they had anything to say. Raphael would object if he was conscious. Michelangelo was looking off into space, shock making him unaware of what was going on. Donatello’s eyes were locked on Leo. His answer came with a slight nod of his head. 

That settled it. 

Leonardo looked up at Bishop. “Okay.” 

“Good.” Holding his finger to his ear, Bishop started barking orders. “He accepted the deal. They’re hurt, send a squad of men to help them down. You will need a four gurneys. Red team, go with Mr and Mrs Jones to pick up the Turtles’ father but don’t force it. If he’s not willing to come, leave him there.” 

He knelt down close to Leonardo so that he could look him in the eyes. “You made the right choice. I believe that this partnership will be mutually beneficial.” 

Leonardo could only hope that Bishop was being honest as he surrendered to Bishop’s men. He was too tired to do anything else. 

It wasn’t easy getting the four of them back down the stairs. Bishop’s men were strong but Leonardo and his brothers were heavy. Somehow they had managed, though it took time. As they were loaded into the van, the first rays of dawn colored the sky. 

At the compound, they were given the promised medical treatment, including several full body scans. Michelangelo's ankle was set and braced. Leonardo’s wound was sutured and it was discovered that he had a small fracture across his plastron. Donatello’s shell was treated and he was placed in a special bed that kept the pressure off of it. Raphael needed surgery that lasted several hours. Unfortunately, he lost his eye. 

They were taken to separate rooms to recover. It would have troubled Leonardo more if it hadn’t been for the medication they had steadily dripping into his arm. 

It was the first time Leonardo had experienced quality pain medication. His mind was in a haze but at least he didn’t feel any pain. He tried to sleep but his dreams were chaotic and would jar him awake. It was both wonderful and horrible. Looking out the window, up at the clouds would have to occupy his mind and time. 

He heard footfalls but did not care to see who it was. Bishop’s doctors had been coming and going, for one reason or another since he got here. He would simply continue to stare out the window and let them do what they came to do. If they asked him anything, he would answer them. 

The visitor grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. At that moment, he knew who it was and managed a smile. “Father,” Leonardo choked out as he turned his head. “Good to see they got you here safely. I hope you agree with my decision.” 

“I trust your judgement,” Splinter said with a slight nod. “If Bishop’s offer is genuine, the four of you could benefit from this alliance. It would be a good life for you. Better than the one we had living in the sewers.” 

“You will be safe here,” Leonardo added. That was the most important thing to him. "I'll be happy, as long as you are safe." 

“I should have never sent the four of you after Saki,” Splinter lamented. “Now he threatens our existence. If I hadn’t let my anger consume me....” 

“I think we’d still be in this situation even if we never went after Saki,” Leonardo said with a smile. “Meeting the Utrom had nothing to do with him. Then, with as much as we liked to sneak out, we would have run into him eventually.” 

“True,” Splinter smiled back. “The four of you can’t seem to stay out of trouble. However, he wouldn’t know who we are if I hadn’t announced it.” 

“I think Raph would have announced it if you hadn’t,” Leonardo managed to laugh. “Speaking of Raph, have you gone in to see him yet?” 

Splinter nodded. “He hasn’t regain consciousness yet but the doctors say he should wake up soon.” 

“You should be there when he does,” Leonardo said. “I don’t think he’s going to like our new arrangement.” 

“No he won’t,” Splinter agreed. “Casey and April are with him now, just in case. I will sit with him, soon enough. I needed to come check on the rest of you before I did.” 

“Do you think Bishop’s equipment would be able to know,” Leonardo asked, not needing to specify. 

“If it can, I don’t want to know,” Splinter insisted. “I love the four of you equally. Knowing which one of you is my biological son would chance nothing. At this point, all that information would do is hurt.” 

“Then you should tell him we don’t want to know, just in case,” Leonardo said. 

“I will be sure to do that,” Splinter said as he stood. Leaning down, he gently kissed Leonardo’s head. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Leonardo mumbled and closed his eyes. Knowing that his father was safe, his thoughts were less troubling. He heard his father’s footsteps fade as he drifted to sleep.


	2. Family

With a crutch pushed up under each arm, Michelangelo made his way towards Donatello’s room. Moving still hurt, but he had to see for himself that Donny was okay. Despite having been reassured by several of the doctors, nurses and even Splinter, it wasn’t enough. 

The fight was a blur and if he was asked, he wouldn’t be able to tell anyone how they got out. What he did remember was Donny getting struck in the back so hard that there was a loud pop as his carapace cracked. 

Waking up in a strange place didn’t make him feel any better. Then finding out the place belonged to Bishop sent him into a panic. It was hard feeling safe in a place run by a man who had tried to kill them a few times, over the past three years. 

The door to Donny’s room was open. From the hall, Mikey heard a soft chuckle. That was reassuring. As Mikey stepped across the threshold, he saw Donny, strapped, face down on a bed. His arms were up by his head and his legs were slightly apart. There were bindings around each leg that were connected to a machine that hummed and made the binding vibrate. 

“Mikey is that you?” 

Hearing his lover’s voice brought a smile to his face, despite his heartache. “How’d you guess?” 

Donny chuckled. “It was the sound of crutches and a bare foot that gave it away. The doctors tend to wear shoes.” 

“I heard you laughing.” Mikey sat in a chair that had been placed close to the bed. Splinter had probably been the last one to use it. He said he planned on visiting each of them before going in to sit with Raph. 

Mikey was sitting on Don’t left, with a clear view of his damaged shell. The doctors had covered the crack with some kind of epoxy and used metal steri-strips to hold the wound closed. He was told it would mend. They just needed to keep it from getting worse. 

Mikey reached up to hold Donny’s hand. “How you doing?” 

“I’m not very comfortable but they were nice enough to give me a tablet so I’m not spending all my waking moments staring at the floor. At the moment, I’m reading Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy. It’s funny as is but I think the drugs are making me more susceptible to laughter.” 

As Donny spoke, Mikey leaned down to look under the bed. Don’s face poked out from the other side of the mattress and there was a tablet on the floor. 

“I have a controller in my other hand,” Donny explained, glancing over at Mikey. “I can read or stream movies. It keeps my mind occupied at least.” 

“That’s good,” Mikey said as he sat up then leaned in to kiss the back of Donny’s hand. “Any sign of permanent damage?” 

“I don’t know.” Donny sighed, opening and closing his hand a few times. “I can move it, no problem. It’s just a little numb in spots but that could go away when I’m healed. Only time will tell. They don’t want me to move out of fear that the crack will spread. It’s dangerously close to my spine. So, I’m strapped to this bed, with these things on my legs to keep clots from forming until the epoxy they put on my carapace has time to cure. That will take seventy-two hours.... I hate this.” 

Taking care, not to put any pressure on Don’s carapace, Mikey stood up and nuzzled the back of Donny’s head and neck. “Me too, but I’m glad it’s not worse.” 

He kept his beak pressed against Don’s neck to take in his scent. It was muddied by the epoxy and medicine but the familiar musk was there. It was comforting and helped to ease the anxieties he had been feeling moments before. 

It wasn’t long before Don’s breathing became slow and steady, indicating that he had fallen asleep. It had to have been because of whatever drug they had given him. It wasn’t like Donny to sleep during the day. 

Now that he knew his brother was going to be okay, Mikey decided to go check out their new living arrangements. Splinter had told him how to get to the set of rooms Bishop had prepared for them. A smile spread across his face, knowing he was going to have first pick. 

He didn’t make it far before he saw Bishop walking down the hall, in Mikey’s direction. While he was grateful for all Bishop was doing, he still didn’t trust the man. Most of all, he had no desire to talk to him. Any dealings Bishop had in mind would be best made with Leo. 

“What do you want?” The words came out sharper than Mikey had intended. 

“Your father is here,” Bishop said, unfazed by Mikey’s tone. 

“I saw him,” Mikey replied. “He should be in with Leo.” 

“He is,” Bishop nodded. “Speaking of you brother, there is something he failed to mention when we were making our arrangement.” 

“Why don’t you ask him about it.” Mikey really didn’t want to be stuck having any kind of conversation with Bishop. “He’s our leader and the one who should handle all these things.” 

“He’s finally sleeping and I don’t wish to disturb him,” Bishop explained. “As are Raphael and Donatello. So, I thought I would come to you.” 

It was a bit unsettling that Bishop hadn’t seen Donatello but knew he was asleep. As much as he wanted to grill Bishop on how he knew, Mikey decided it was best not to get into an argument with him at the moment. There will be plenty of time for that. “What’s the problem?” He shrugged, deciding it would be best to just give in and get it over with. 

“The four babies your father brought with him,” Bishop asked as if he was discussing the weather, “where did they come from?” 

“Oh.” Mikey honestly had not expected that to be the direction Bishop was going. He had hoped that Casey and April had taken the babies to keep them hidden until they were sure Bishop could be trusted. Maybe they didn’t have time, given the situation. That would also have to be a conversation for later. 

Never one to pass up an opportunity to have some fun, a wide smile spread across Mikey’s face. “They’re mine. I’m actually a girl. Donny’s the father.” 

Bishop pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. It was pretty obvious that he would rather have this conversation with anyone other than Mikey. It was nice to know that their feelings for each other was mutual. “I have run several scans of your anatomy and I know for a fact you are not female. Did you mutate other creatures so you could have children? Did you abduct them from somewhere?” 

“No.” Mikey was appalled that Bishop would even think they were capable of doing such a thing. “We wouldn’t do that.” 

“Then where did they come from,” Bishop demanded. 

“Are you aware there’s other dimensions,” Mikey answered with a question of his own. 

“Of course,” Bishop replied with a wave of his hand as if dismissing the need of an explanation. “So, you took children from another dimension?” 

“We didn’t take them,” Mikey snapped, “we rescued them. They’d be dead if it wasn’t for us.” 

Bishop locked eyes with Michelangelo. “Then, they were orphaned?” 

“Abandoned,” Mikey corrected. “Haven’t you seen them? They’re not... ‘normal’. Their superstitious parents left them to die in a forest.” 

Bishop shook his head. “I have not seen them yet. My men only reported that there were four babies, nothing more. Your father and friends kept them bundled and hidden from their view.” 

“I need to go to them.” Mikey shifted his stance so that he could move past Bishop. 

“They are with the Mr. and Mrs. Jones and Angel in your quarters.” Bishop gestured down the hall and then fell into pace next to Mikey. “Since I did not know about the babies, I was unable to prepare for them. While I can easily get the furniture you will need, I’m afraid there won’t be enough rooms.” 

Mikey gnawed on his bottom lip for a moment as he thought. “Did you give us enough rooms for each of us to have our own?” 

“I did,” Bishop nodded. “Five bedrooms and three bathrooms.” 

“Don and I share a room,” Mikey said. “Now there’s an extra one for the kids.” 

Bishop gestured for Mikey to turn down a hall. But Mikey didn’t need Bishop there to tell him which door it was. The sounds of a child crying could be heard before they had reached the hallway. It was what he had been afraid of once he learned the children were here. It was a strange place and their oldest had separation anxiety. 

Bishop opened the door for Mikey and April, a look of relief on her exhausted face, rushed forward with little Yoshi in her arms. “Take him. Maybe you can calm him down. He’s been crying for Raph for over an hour.” 

“Mama!” Yoshi called out, his voice raw from crying. His arms were stretched, reaching out as he cried. 

There was no way Mikey was going to be able to hold Yoshi while supporting himself with crutches, so he hurried over to the nearest chair and sat down. “Give him to me. Hopefully I will be enough.” 

April placed Yoshi in Mikey’s arms and then flopped down on the adjacent sofa. “After Splinter came in to sit with Raph, Casey and I returned here to see how Angel was holding up with the babies. They were asleep when we got here but Yoshi woke up and started crying.” 

Yoshi settled a bit, taking comfort in Mikey’s arms but he still whimpered and reached out his hand. “Mama.” 

“You said the children were abandoned for looking different.” Bishop looked down to study Yoshi. “I see nothing wrong with him.” 

“He’s deaf and blind.” Mikey patted Yoshi’s carapace and kissed the top of his head. “We found him when he was a year old. Donny thinks he had been born able to hear and see, since he knows some words, but then got sick or something. Like that girl in that movie.” 

“Helen Keller,” April said. “Miracle Worker, is the movie.” 

“He was almost dead when we found him,” Mikey said as he did his best to sooth Yoshi. “That was over a year ago. He’s really bonded with Raph. Mostly because Raph hardly ever put him down. Kinda spoiled him.” 

“He’s lucky you stumbled across him,” Bishop said, sounding sincere. Mikey didn't know Bishop was capable of expressing any kind of emotion beyond anger and cruelty. 

Mikey shook his head. “Luck had nothing to do with it. We were visiting our friend, Usagi, in the other dimension, and he decided to take us to the Kame village. He thought it would be fun for us. It wasn’t. When we were there, they told us about a forest full of angry yokai, that lured kids away to their deaths. 

“What’s worse we learned that, to appease the yokai, they would sacrifice any abnormal baby born that year. Wanting to help, we went into the forest. There we found so many little shells and little Yuki. He had been abandoned because he’s albino.” 

“He’s back in one of the bedrooms with Casey, Angel, and Shadow,” April added. 

Closing his eyes, Mikey remembered the forest, the way it felt when they first entered. It had been dark and foreboding. “We decided to clean it up, properly bury the remains, and set up a shrine, hoping that would keep the yokai from luring more kids away. While we worked, we could feel a presence around us, watching us. Then they started whispering to us and led us to Yoshi.” 

“There were no yokai in the forest,” Bishop stated, shaking his head. 

Yoshi had settled down and had fallen asleep. Every so often he would still let out a whimper and mumble, “Mama.” 

Mikey nodded, not surprised Bishop figured it out. “What the villagers thought were yokai, were actually the spirits of the abnormal babies that had been abandoned there for... who knows how long. They never meant to lure other kids to their death, they just wanted someone to play with.” 

“But you have four babies,” Bishop pointed out. 

Mikey nodded. “Kame have kids only once a year. So, we returned the next year to see if, them learning the truth had gotten them to stop. We camped in the forest, played with the spirits while we waited. Kuroko and Hana were left by the shrine we had built. They had been wrapped in prayer beads to keep their spirits from becoming vengeful. So, now we plan on going back every year.” 

“What is wrong Kuroko and Hana,” Bishop asked. “Why were they abandoned?” 

“Kuroko is all black,” Mikey explained. “Like, everything. Even his tongue and gums. Except for his eyes. Those are golden, like Raph’s. Hana’s legs and shell are twisted. We’ve only had the two them for a few weeks. The Utrom were going to help Hana, but the Triceritons attacked and they had to leave before they got the chance.” 

“My men can look at her,” Bishop offered. “And Yoshi, to see if his impairment can be corrected.” 

“I can't make that decision alone,” Mikey said. “Once my brothers are well, we can revisit your proposal.”


	3. Flower

Raphael woke up in a daze, his thoughts muddied. He could hear Splinter’s soothing voice but he couldn’t focus his mind enough to understand what was being said. What he did know was that he wasn’t in his bed. The room was strange. He tried to focus on the unfamiliar ceiling. 

Why couldn’t he open his left eye? 

He tried to reach up to touch it but Splinter stopped him. His voice offered Raph some reassurance, even if he still couldn’t focus on the words that were said. 

He drifted in and out of awareness for an unknown amount of time. As the moments passed the fog began to lift and he could start to focus on his surroundings. 

There were monitors next to him and sensors covering him. The head of the bed was slightly elevated with white sheets covering him. It was a hospital. He wondered if they had been caught. 

Reaching up again, he tried to touch his eye. Why wouldn’t it open? Splinter grabbed his hand and guided it back down. “Don’t do that.” 

“Where?” Raph rasped, only then realizing that he couldn’t open his mouth. Pain shot across his jaw, to his cheek and ear. 

“Safe,” Splinter reassured him. 

“Where?” Raphael demanded. It hurt to talk but he had to know. 

Taking a deep breath, Splinter let it out slowly before answering. “We have allied ourselves with Bishop and the EPF. You are in the infirmary, recovering from your injuries.” 

Anger boiled up inside him and he wanted nothing more than to get out of bed, find Leonardo and beat him. “The fuck is wrong with Leo!” His words slurred and the tension in his jaw sent a jolt of pain that caused his vision to blur. The brief burst of adrenaline faded quickly, leaving his body heavy and weak. 

“He made the right decision.” Splinter’s voice lost its soothing tone and now had an edge to it. He stood and held Raphael down easily. “Calm down before you hurt yourself further.” 

“First he fucks the daughter of one of our enemies and now he’s allied us with another one.” Raphael glared up at his father. “He’s a dumbass. I will never understand why you made him our leader.” 

“I said, calm down.” Splinter’s dark eyes glared, unflinching back at his temperamental son. “The four of you were severely wounded. You wouldn’t have survived your injuries without Bishop’s help. Your cheek and jaw were broken, and you suffered a concussion.” 

Raphael was the one to break eye contact first. The pain that had entered his father’s voice had cut him to the core. 

Learning the severity of his wounds caused him to pause for thought. Fragmented memories of the fight came back to him. He knew he had been hit but couldn’t remember past it. “What happened?” 

Now that Raph had calmed down, Splinter eased off and sat back down. “They four of you managed to escape. Bishop found you and brought you here for treatment. That was nearly ten hours ago.” 

“There’s more,” He tried once again to touch his eye but once again Splinter stopped him. 

“The blow damaged your eye beyond repair.” The soothing tone returned to his voice. “It had to be removed. You fared the worst. Your brothers are well. We are all safe.” 

“When do we go home,” Raph asked. “I want out of this place.... To see the kids. Yoshi must be crying for me.” 

Splinter hesitated and Raph knew that whatever he was going to say, however he worded it, would be something that would piss him off. 

“Don’t tell me they’re here.” His words came out sharper than he had intended them to be. “Please tell me Casey and April have them in their apartment. Safe.” 

“Raphie, don’t be mad.” Michelangelo entered the room, “but they kids are here.” He was sitting in an electric wheelchair with Yoshi in his lap. “I was waiting in the hall for the right moment to come in. Now seems to be the best time.” 

Yoshi was whimpering softly, tired from hours of crying. 

Mikey turned his attention to Splinter. “We got your text that Raph was waking up, so we decided that I should bring Yoshi. Just in case.” Then he addressed Raph. “He’s been crying for you, almost nonstop, since we got here.” 

“The kids are here?” Raph growled. 

“You made the right decision.” Splinter stood and lifted Yoshi from Mikey’s lap, then turned and placed him on the right side of Raph’s chest. “He needs you to comfort him.” 

“Mama,” Yoshi cried out as he buried his face against Raph’s neck and rested his hand over Raph’s lips. It hurt to have that tiny pressure on his face. His jaw screamed in pain. Splinter moved to take Yoshi’s hand away but Raph stopped him. It was a pain worth enduring. 

“Hey,” Raph cooed, kissing Yoshi’s palm. “It’s okay.” It was a tactic they liked to use on him to keep him calm ever since they first brought the babies home. They knew Raph didn’t want to do anything that would upset the kids. Though he kept his tone soft for Yoshi’s sake, he glared at Mikey. “Leo’s a fool for bringing the kids here.” 

“That was my decision,” Splinter corrected. 

“Why,” Raph hissed, doing his best not to startle Yoshi. After his soft outburst, Raph looked down to check on Yoshi. He had fallen asleep with his hand still over Raph’s mouth and his beak pressed up against Raph’s throat. “Bishop has leverage over us now. We don’t do what he wants, he’ll hold the kids hostage until we do.” 

“I assure you, I will not,” Bishop said as he walked into the room, carrying Hana. 

“Why are you holding my daughter,” Raph snarled. It was getting harder to remain calm with each new bit of information. He could feel his heart pounding. 

Mikey groaned and rolled his eyes. “You were supposed to wait outside while I broke the news to him delicately. We have a system with Raph.” 

“We don’t have time for you dance around your brother’s emotions.” He walked over to stand next to the bed to address Raph. “Have you ever placed your ear against her chest and listened to her heartbeat?” 

Taken back by Bishop’s question, Raph could only nod in reply. His anger started to diminish and was being replaced with fear. He had a sinking feeling that he knew what Bishop was going to say. Donny had warned Raph weeks ago of the different possible medical issues Hana could have. 

“Then I assume you’ve heard the slight flutter in her heartbeat,” Bishop asked, confirming Raph’s fears. “Noticed how weak she is?” 

“I have,” Raph said with a tight nod. They had originally planned on asking the Utrom to help her. It would have been preferable. Not Bishop. They were far more advanced and trust worthy. 

“Then you know that, aside from her twisted spine and legs, Hana has a heart defect,” Bishop stated, his voice steady, almost emotionless. “Michelangelo would not allow us to perform the surgery until you had been informed. It was a chore to get him to allow a medical exam. The decision must be made now. She grows weaker every day. The chances of her being strong enough to survive the surgery diminishes the longer we wait. It should have been done weeks ago.” 

Dread overwhelmed Raph. He loved the children. To lose one would destroy him. He felt tears threatening to fall but he would not allow himself to cry, not in front of Bishop. “You want to take her now? Do you even have the ability to treat her?” 

“It needs to be done now,” Bishop nodded. “If we don’t, she will die. I only brought her with me so that you could have a moment with her before I take her in.” He leaned down so that Raph could see Hana. “We will do everything we can to save her.” 

Was that a hint of compassion in his voice? 

Pulling Yoshi’s hand away, Raph leaned in and kissed Hana’s soft cheek and took in her scent, knowing it could be the last time. “I would feel better about this if the Utrom doctors were doing the surgery.” 

Turtle babies were small compared to humans. They were only about three pounds and could fit in the palm of Raph’s hand. Yoshi was two and was only the size of some newborns. Would they be able to operate on such a small baby? 

“I had an alliance with the Utrom, long before you ever met them,” Bishop said. 

“They never said anything,” Raph said as he continued to study, Hana’s face. He prayed that this would not be the last time he would see her. 

“They didn’t know we knew of each other until a few weeks ago, when I paid my annual visit. I have been studying their technology for centuries in an attempt to help them rebuild their ships so they could return home. She has as good a chance of survival with me as she would have with them.” Bishop pulled Hana back, “You will be the first to know when she is out of surgery,” then turned and left the room. 

Raphael felt sick and the tears fell. He couldn’t hold them back any longer. He felt so helpless. He wasn’t ready to let her go. 

“You want me to go get you a brownie,” Mikey offered. “It’s been a rough twenty four hours.” 

“He can’t eat anything at the moment,” Splinter pointed out. “His jaw has been wired shut.” 

“Oh, right.” Mikey moved himself closer to Raph. “You okay?” 

“No,” Raph admitted, laying back and closing his eyes. 

He had expected to spend a few days in bed recovering, wallowing in his pain and anger. Apparently, he was wrong. Not long after Bishop had left, a doctor entered the room. She had Splinter take Yoshi home and had Raph up, on his feet within minutes. It had something to do with preventing blood clots. 

The doctor had brought a walker with her and instructed Raph to use it. 

“I have nowhere to go at the moment,” Raph said as he sat back down. “I’m gonna wait here until Bishop returns with news on my daughter.” 

“No you are not,” the doctor replied. “Back on your feet. You are going to walk yourself to your quarters, get the blood flowing agin. Your friend is waiting for you just outside the door to make sure you don’t fall. Now get going.” 

“I like her.” A wide grind spread across Mikey’s face. “I’ll follow behind you. If I see you start falling back, I’ll move up so you can fall into my lap.” 

Raph couldn’t help but smile despite the pain. There was something about Mikey that helped to lighten the mood. True, Mikey was a prankster who entertained himself by tormenting his brothers and his favorite thing to do was to set Raph off, but he also knew how to calm Raph back down. There was only one time when Mikey pushed the limits and took it too far, goading Raph into a blind rage. The lesson was learned and it never happened again. 

“Fine.” With a heavy sigh, Raph got up and used the walker to head towards the door. As much as he hated to admit it, even if it was just to himself, he was grateful for the walker. His balance was off. If he didn’t have the thing, he would have been falling over worse than a drunk who’s had ten too many. 

As promised, Casey was waiting for him outside the door. “Hey, big guy.” 

“Hey.” Raph looked around as Casey guided him down the hall. There was no beauty to the structure, all function and no form. Bare, off white walls, florescent lighting, and clod grey tiles. As basic as basic can be. 

Casey kept a hand on Raph’s back, for both support and comfort. He told Raph all that he had learned in the last few hours. Apparently, Bishop had planned on inviting the Turtles to work for him for a few weeks, right after he had learned the truth about them from the Utrom. He had planned on having the Utrom facilitate the meeting but the Triceriton attacked before it could be arranged. 

“Their attack fucked a lot of things up,” Raph stated. “What’s the media saying about it all?” 

“So much speculation.” Casey sighed. “Sadly, there have been some reported casualties and several people are still missing. What’s worse, there’s a lot of tech scattered across the city.” 

“If the Purple Dragons or Stockman get their hands on any of it....” Raph didn’t even want to try and guess how much damage would be done to the city or the world if they managed to get their hands on any of it. 

The longer they walked, the easier it was for Raph to keep his balance. By the time they reached the door to their quarters, Raphael was no longer leaning on the walker for support. 

When they entered, the first room was a living room with an open floor design that flowed directly into a dining area and kitchen. There was a door on the far wall and another to the right, and a hall to the left, past the kitchen. 

“Bedrooms are down the hall,” Casey said when he noticed Raph looking that direction. “Mikey’s already laid claim to a room to share with Don. Another’s been set up for the kids. The other two are empty. Each room has its own bathroom.” 

“I thought you might like the one across the hall from the kids,” Mikey suggested. 

It was all new and clean. The smell was all wrong. It made him uncomfortable. It wasn’t that he was opposed to change. They moved around often when they were growing up. The longest they had ever stayed in a place was only five years. This was different. For the first time, everything they could ever want was supplied for them. He didn’t like the idea of owing someone. Especially if that someone was Bishop. 

“I just want to sit down,” Raph said. Leaving the walker, he carefully made his way over to the nearest chair and fell into it. 

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, Casey was beside him, waking him up. “Hana’s out of surgery.” 

Raph all but jumped out of the chair. The sudden rush to his head made him dizzy. If he had moved any faster, he might have ended up falling over. “Can I see her?” 

Casey nodded and helped Raph get his balance. “Bishop’s waiting to take you.” 

Raph was tired and in pain but he wasn’t about to let that stop him from seeing his sweet little girl. Straightening himself out and forcing one foot in front of the other, Raphael met Bishop in the hall. 

Bishop was smart enough to keep his distance and allowed Raph to walk on his own. “She’s stable,” Bishop said. “My doctors were able to repair the defective valves with minimally invasive methods. Now they are working on a way to straighten out her spine and legs. They will have to work with the growth of the carapace.” 

“Thank you.” Those were two words Raphael had never thought he would be saying to someone like Bishop. At least not in a way that was sincere. 

“Earlier, you called her your daughter.” 

Raph glanced over at Bishop for a moment. He was looking ahead, not a Raph. It was hard to read the man. His tone and expression were school to give nothing away. Raph shrugged and turned his eyes back to the path ahead. “I call them all my kids.” 

“You’re not telling me everything,” Bishop stated. 

Puzzled, Raph shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re getting at. They were abandoned for their defects so we took them in. There’s nothing more to tell.” 

Bishop stopped. Not knowing where to go, Raph had to stop as well. He turned and faced Bishop, waiting for a reason. 

Bishop locked eyes with Raph. It was obvious that he was studying Raph, looking for any tells. His eyes narrowed. “I don’t think you know.” 

Raph was growing tired of this little game. “What? What don’t I know? Just tell me so we can move on.” 

“Hana is biologically your daughter,” Bishop said and then waited. 

“But...I.... What?” Raph’s head was spinning. “That’s not possible.” 

“Her DNA says otherwise,” Bishop replied. 

“I don’t remember ever...,” Raph’s voice trailed off as he thought. “Unless....” 

“Unless?” Bishop prompted. 

Remembering where he was and who he was talking to, Raph shook his head. “None of your fucking business. Just take me to her.” 

“Very well.” 

They walked the rest of the way in silence, giving Raph the opportunity to think. He tried to go over everything that happened in the kame village a year ago. There was a woman there who had been obsessed with him but he never indulged her. He was going to have to talk to his brothers about it. Maybe they noticed something. 

Thay entered a dimly lit room. A small, clear incubator, surrounded by monitors, sat against a wall. Two nurses were monitoring the readouts and checking the sensors. There were so many wires and they were all connected to little Hana. 

There was a chair set up next to the incubator. Raphael sat down and moved his hand inside the circle port to gently caress her head. “Stay strong, baby girl. You’ll get through this.” 

He was in so much pain and all he wanted to do was sleep but he wasn’t going to leave her side.


	4. Next Step

Being stuck in bed, allowed only minimal movement under strict supervision, made for a long three days. Donatello’s mind was too active to be occupied by simply reading or watching movies. He needed to explore and learn. Staying in bed made him restless. There was a whole new lab at his disposal and he could not utilize it yet. 

Mikey came in regularly to keep him company and give him updates. It helped Donny keep his sanity, but he was still on the edge of a breakdown. He wanted out. 

Fortunately, the wait was over, the epoxy was fully cured, the swelling was down, and he was allowed to leave. Donny was given instructions by the doctor to see him at least once a week to make sure the patch was holding and to monitor for any permanent nerve damage. 

More than eager to leave, he agreed to everything the doctor had told him and hurried out the door. As soon as he stepped out into the hall, he saw Mikey rounding the corner. 

“You’re out!” Mikey called out and quickened his pace. “I’ve missed you so much.” When he reached Donny, he lifted the crutches and placed them in one hand. Hopping on one foot he used his free hand to reach out and pull Donny into a hug. 

“You’ve visited me every day,” Donny chuckled, returning the embrace. “Multiple times.” 

“True. But I wasn’t able to do this,” Mikey said, right before pressing his lips against Don’s. 

It was nice to be able to embrace and kiss Mikey again. Their intimate relationship was still in its beginning stages where a simple kiss was enough to make his every inch of his body tingle. 

When Mikey moved to deepen the kiss, Donny pulled away. “That’s something for when we are alone. Not where everyone can see us.” He also didn’t need his tail dripping on the tile of the hallway but he wasn’t going to say that out loud. 

Mikey grinned and situated the crutches back under his arms. “Alright. Then let’s get back to our room so we can do all the things couples do in private.” 

“I would like to stop and check in on Hana first,” Donny said, feeling his cheeks flush. “Do you know what room she’s in?” 

“She’s just over here.” Mikey gestured across the hall. “You’ll also be able to see Raph. He hasn’t left that room for more than an hour since she got out of surgery.” 

They entered the room to find Raph, asleep in a recliner with Yoshi on his chest. Hana was asleep in a plastic bassinet next to him. Donny walked over to check the readouts and was happy to see that she was doing well. Her heartbeat was steady and her oxygen levels were where they should be. 

“Hey, Donny,” Raph mumbled. “Glad to see you’re doing better.” The fact that his jaw was wired closed made it hard to understand him but not impossible. He spoke slowly enough to keep from sluring his words. 

“Hey.” Donny smiled and knelt next to his brother. He gently ran his fingers along the broken side of Raph’s face. It was his first time to see his brother since Bishop had brought them here. It wasn’t as bad as he was expecting but it was still hard to look at. “You kinda lost control there for a little bit.” 

“Yeah.” Raphael closed his eye and shook his head. “I saw that Triceraton bastard, remembered what he did to Leo, and I snapped. I’m sorry. I Think I made things worse.” 

“Vengeance never makes things better,” Donny said as he got back to his feet. “While what you did wasn’t good for you, your actions did help us get out of there alive. So, there’s at least that.” 

“I’ve wanted to ask you something.” Raph turned his head to look at Hana. “You’ve got a good memory. Was there a period of time that I was not with you guys, back when we were in the kame village?” 

“That’s a sudden change of topic,” Donny said, frowning. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about what happened with the Triceratons right now but we will need to talk.” 

Raph shook his head. “It’s not that. I have a lot on my mind and I need to know if there was a time when we were apart.” 

“Okay....” Donatello started to pace as he thought back to that time. He had an eidetic memory and could recall things most others would have a hard time remembering. They had stayed in the kame village for a few days before discovering the forest. After that they camped in the forest while they cleaned it. 

Shaking his head, Donatello looked at Raph. “No. We were together the whole time, unless you wandered off while I was asleep. Why do you ask?” 

Raph sighed and looked at Mikey for a moment, deciding if he wanted to share his concerns in front of their eccentric brother. After a moment of thought, Raph looked up at Don and replied. “Bishop says that Hana is biologically mine.” 

“But you don’t recall being with anyone,” Donny stated, nodding his head in understanding. Why else would his brother ask him if there was ever a time he was apart from them. 

“Wait,” Mikey chimed in. “If he was drugged, wouldn’t he stop working? I mean you can’t get stuff out of it if it’s limp. Right?” 

“I knew I should have waited to talk to you in private,” Raph moaned, rubbing the bridge of his beak. 

Mikey shrugged. “What? It’s a valid question.” 

“There were those who knew witchcraft,” Donny reminded them. “If he had been put under a spell, he would have still... ‘worked’. Now, the question is, did they put us all under a spell. They did express a desire for us to mate with some of their women.” 

“You think we could all have kids in that hell village?” Mikey asked. “Will we try to find them or leave them to be raised by those people? I don’t want my kids to be raised by them. But, they’re not gonna just let us walk in the village and test the babies....” 

“Please stop,” Raph hissed. 

Donny placed a reassuring hand on Mikey’s shoulder. “I’ll have to talk to Leo. He might be able to find the memories through meditation.” He walked back over to Raph. “We’ll figure this out. Until then, I’m gonna see what kind of medication they have you on. I’ll see if I can make you a smoothy or something since you can’t eat.” 

“Thank you,” Raph said. “I’ve been a little on edge lately. This place is a little too, quiet... and clean... and smooth.” 

“I thought as much. Come back with us,” Donny insisted. “You need food, a shower, and some sleep. Hana will be fine. I’m sure the doctors will get us if there’s any change. We’re just down the hall.” 

“Fine. Take Yoshi,” Raph said as he shifted to stand. “They gave me some pain pills a little while ago. I don’t trust myself to hold him while standing right now.” 

“I got him.” Donny lifted Yoshi into his arms and couldn’t help but smile. There was something comforting in holding a baby. 

They had to take it slow as they walked down the hall. Raph’s equilibrium was still a bit off and he had to step carefully to keep his balance. 

They entered their quarters and were met by the smell of fresh baked brownies. Raph plopped down on the nearest chair with a grunt. Donny placed the still sleeping Yoshi into his pack and play before heading into the kitchen. 

“You already managed to get the ingredients?” 

“I did,” Leo said as he pulled the brownies out of the baking dish, using the edges of the parchment liner. “Casey and Angel were nice enough to make a run to the lair. They brought back what they could. We’ll have to make arrangements with Bishop for the rest.” 

“Or... he’ll have a better solution,” Donny offered. “We should all probably start seeing a psychiatrist on a regular basis, look into getting some proper medication.” 

“I had discussed that with the doctors,” Leo said. He opened a drawer to pull out a knife. “Do you think pharmaceuticals would be better?” 

“I’ll have to do some research,” Donny admitted, watching as Leo cut the brownies. They had to be the right size. “You know I won’t let them give you anything I think will do you more harm than good.” He looked at the brownies. “Did you use the right measurements?” 

“I do,” Leo said with a smile, “and I did.” He noticed how intently Donny was watching him cut. “You can relax, I’m not going to mess this up. I’m trained to be precise.” 

Donn continued to watch as Leo continued to cut. “Where did you put the canister?” 

Leo tapped a cabinet with the knife and then went back to cutting. 

Satisfied with Leo’s work, Donatello retrieved the canister of powdered marijuana and proceeded to make Raphael a fruit smoothy. 

He had done his research on the medical benefits of the plant then bred and grew his own strand. He had a hothouse in the lair with several plants. He dried them and ground them into a powder. Their favorite way to administer the drug was brownies. 

They had all suffered from PTSD, especially after their time imprisoned by the Triceratons. They had been separated and made to endure many horrors. He wouldn’t say that one suffered more than the others. Their experience were different, but they had all suffered. 

Leo and Raph had both rejected the idea of consuming marijuana at first. In their few short years on the surface, they had seen what drugs could do to people. They didn’t want any part of it. It took time but Donatello was able to convince them. He promised that every dosage his brothers consumed would be carefully measured. That they would never consume more than they needed, just enough to calm their nerves. It was a medicine for them, nothing more. 

When Leo was finished cutting, he turned to place the knife in the sink. Mikey appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, to snatch one and was gone again, just as quick. If it hadn’t been for the missing square, Donny would be questioning whether he actually saw him. 

Leonardo chuckled at his brother’s antics and popped one of the freshly cut brownies in his mouth. He then headed into the living room to sit. “We need to have a family meeting. To talk about what happens next.” 

Splinter had joined them. Sitting close to Raph, he kept his hand on Raph’s arm for comfort. While Splinter worried about each of them, Raph’s injuries concerned him the most. He knew that without Bishop’s help, Raph wouldn’t have made it. “You take the time you need to heal. That is what happens next.” 

“Yes,” Leo agreed, nodding his head. “First we heal, then we do what we can to fix our mistakes.” 

“How?” Donatello treated himself to a brownie before heading from the kitchen to hand Raph the smoothy. “Here. Drink. You need sustenance, and since your jaw is wired shut, this is how it will have to be for a while.” 

Sitting up, Raph accepted the smoothy. “Fantastic.” 

Leonardo waited for Donny to sit down, next to Mikey, before he continued. “Bishop and his men are doing their best to get as much of the Triceraton wreckage as possible. Despite his best efforts, we all know that some of that technology will end up in the hands of our enemies.” 

“Baxter and Hun would be our biggest concerns,” Mikey stated, leaning forward. “Imagine what Hun’s brother could do with that stuff. The cops already have a hard time fighting the Purple Dragons as it is.” 

“Exactly,” Leo agreed. “The Triceraton came here because of us. We owe it to the people of New York to do all that we can to protect them. Fortunately, we will have new equipment to combat our enemies, provided by Bishop.” 

“So, we work for Bishop now,” Raph mumbled. His eyes were drooping a little as he struggled to stay awake. “We get paid?” 

“In a way,” Leo replied. “On top of the new equipment, we get food, medicine, and a secure home. We’re working with him, not for him. He’s made that clear to me.” 

“Sure.” Raph’s eyes shifted to Yoshi, still sleeping in his pack and play. “This better not bite us in the ass,” Raph said before taking another drink from his smoothy. 

“I’ve been told that I will have full access to the labs here,” Donatello said, trying to contain his excitement. “I’m eager to get to them. If we want the upper hand, we have to be ahead of Baxter and The Garbageman when it comes to tech.” 

“You can get to them tomorrow,” Leo insisted. “For now, like Splinter said, we should rest.” 

“I’ve done nothing but rest for the last three days,” Donatello argued. 

Splinter reached over and placed his hands over Donny’s. “Please. Just one more day.” 

“Fine,” Donny sighed. “I haven’t seen my new room yet. I’m sure I’ve got some unpacking and situating to do. I can occupy myself with that.” 

“I’ve got our room set up,” Mikey said with a grin and leaned back on the sofa with his arms spread out across the back. “All our stuff has been unpacked and arranged.” 

Donatello did his best to hide his concern with a soft smile. “You didn’t have to do all of that, Mikey.” After all, his brother was one who thrived in chaos. Donny could only imagine the mess that was waiting for him. 

Raph’s snoring distracted them from any further conversation on the subject. The cup in his hand started to slip but Leonardo managed to catch it before any of its contents could spill out. “We have time to discuss all of this later. I’ll arrange a meeting with Bishop and the family in a few days.” 

“Let’s go before he changes his mind,” Mikey said, getting to his feet, crutches in hand. 

Donatello followed Mikey, doing his best to school his expression so not to show any disappointment. He was expecting to see a cluttered, disorganized mess that will take him longer to sort through than if Mikey had left everything in boxes. 

“Our new room,” Mikey said, opening the door with a bit of a flourish. 

To Don’s surprise, the room was organized and his things had been neatly put away. There was a desk, pushed against the wall with his notebooks stacked on a mounted shelf above it. All of his books were in a bookcase in the same order they had been in his lab. Even his favorite reading chair had been brought in from the lair and placed in one of the corners. 

“You did this?” 

Mikey’s grin widened. “I know how you like things. I made sure it was all just right.” 

Glancing over to the other side of the room, Donny noticed Mikey’s disheveled mess of comics and various possessions. The room was big enough for Donny’s things, a king-sized bed, and the large sofa Mikey liked to lounge on while reading his comics. 

“I love you so much,” Donny said, genuinely touched by Mikey’s attention to detail. 

“Now to pick up where we left off.” Tossing his crutches aside, Mikey pulled Donny into a deep kiss and swung the door closed. 

This time, Donny didn’t pull back. 

They made their way to the bed and fell onto the soft mattress. It was awkward to maintain a kiss while moving over the bed into a comfortable position. 

They settled, laying so that they were facing each other on their sides. Mikey’s hand came to rest on Donny’s hip, his fingers gently squeezing Don’s butt. This was something they had done many times in the course of their relationship, but nothing more. 

Wanting more, Donny shifted so he could part his legs, causing Mikey to either stretch to keep his hand in place or move down to Don’s inner thigh. Donny wanted to make it clear that Mikey could take it further, if he was ready. 

Trembling, Mikey allowed his hand to move down and slid his thumb along the sensitive skin under the base of Donny’s plastron. A soft chur escaped Donny, along with a full body shiver. His body still yearned for more. 

Rolling on to his back, Donny parted his legs and dropped his tail. Mikey smiled into the kiss and, for the first time, touched Don’s tail, near the tip. He then broke the kiss, to look into Donny’s eyes. “How far are we taking this?” 

Donny ran his bottom lip through his teeth. A nervous habit of his. “I’m ready.... As far as you’re willing to go.” 

“Yeah?” Mikey’s thumb ran up along the underside of Don’s tail until he reached the cloaca. “That’s good. I’ve wanted this for a while.” 

One swipe across the slit was all it took. Donatello could not hold back any longer and he let his erection emerge. 

Mikey moved on top of Don, straddling his hips and placing his tail flush against Don’s. Both of their tails were dropping and slick. Their emerging penises bumped against each other, causing the muscles in Don’s stomach to tighten and flutter. 

Resuming the kiss, Mikey reached between them to grab hold of both of their hardening cocks. 

With a solid grip, he began to pump, slow and tight along the saft then swift swipes and gentle squeezes over the heads. He repeated his many times, each pass over the heads bringing Don closer to completion. He let himself be lost to it. 

They were churring with almost every staggering breath. It was pure bliss. 

Donny came first but Mikey wasn’t long to follow and he milked them both for all that he could. It lasted for several minutes, their juices continuing to flow. By the time they were done, Mikey’s hand was coated and there was a puddle of cum streaming down both sides of Donny’s plastron. 

It was a mess but Donny didn’t care. They would have to figure out a way to contain it so they wouldn’t be stuck cleaning their sheets every night. He expected that now they had taken this step, it would be something they would do whenever they could. 

Out of breath, they continued to kiss. It had been everything Donny had hoped it would be. It was one of the greatest moments of his life. 

It was when a tear dripped onto Donny’s cheek that he realized that Mikey was crying. The feel of the kiss had shifted from passion to one of desperation. 

“Mikey?” 

“I’m sorry,” Mikey sobbed, burring his face in the pillow. 

“It’s alright,” Donny soothed. “Talk to me.” 

“I didn’t mean to,” Mikey hiccupped, “but I started to think about Tok and how happy she would be for us. Then her murder replayed in my mind. And then I thought about how I almost lost you too. I couldn’t get the image of you lying on the ground with your shell broken and bleeding out of my head. I’m sorry. I ruined this.” 

Mikey’s voice and strained and softened as he spoke before he started to sob uncontrollably. Donny did his best to sooth his brother with gentle shushes and soft kisses on his shoulder. “It’s alright.” 

They spent the next hour curled up together in bed. Mikey cried while Donny did his best to soothe him. Their time enslaved by the Triceratons was well over a year ago but it still weighed heavy on all of them. The marijuana eventually kicked in and they were able to sleep.


	5. Lotus

The water was cold. 

Lotus Blossum lifted her hand to examine it. Her slender fingers were wrinkled from their time in the water. Maybe it was time to get out. 

Using her toes, she pulled the plug on the drain. It gurgled as the water started to make its descent, announcing that she was done. 

Two women entered the bathroom with towels in hand. They helped Lotus stand and exit the bath before wrapping her in a towel. 

They walked together into her bedroom where Lotus sat in front of her vanity. The two women brushed and dried her long, raven black hair. When she stood, her hair reached below her bottom. It was thick, soft as silk, and perfectly straight. She wondered how much longer she would be able to grow it. 

The women expertly tied her hair in three places along its length. Not a single strand fell out of place. “If it were any longer, we would need a fourth tie,” the elder one, Miko, said in her gravelly voice. Loyal to the Oroku family, she came to work for the family when she was only sixteen, nearly seventy years ago. 

“Maybe in a few months,” her daughter, Misako, said. 

When they were done tending to her hair, the two departed to go about their other duties. Alone, Lotus removed the towel to stand in front of a mirror. She was tall and slender with milky white skin that stood out in stark contrast to her dark hair and eyes. 

She used a scented lotion with a subtle shimmer, rubbing it over her arms and legs. She liked the way it made her skin look like fine porcelain. 

She paused when she reached her neck. The large scar that covered her right shoulder, dredging up memories. It was five years ago, when she was only fourteen, when she got that scar. She could still feel the Yokai’s bite, the way it burned as it tried to feed off her. The humiliation as it violated her. 

The anger in her father’s cries as he slaughtered the creature echoed through her memory. She had seen him kill Yokai before and after, but never with so much rage. 

She remembered the vile concoction her mother made her drink in order to rid her of the abomination it had left in her womb. The way it felt as it fell from her. Its cries as the barely developed creature refused to die. Its chi had to be captured and contained. 

For a while, it sat with the others her mother had collected over the years. Now Lotus had it. She kept it in an amulet, on a chain around her neck. 

Shaking her head to try to rid herself of the memories, she stepped away from the mirror to get dressed. She bound her ample chest, then dressed in her blue and while, lotus patterned Hakama. Checking the sleeves, she made sure the needles were securely in place. Then she sat back down at the vanity to apply rice powder to her face, a soft pink blush, bright red lip stain, and black eye liner. 

As she exited her room, she picked up her wakizashi and tied it at her waist. She ran her fingers along the hilt of the sword and the familiar rise of the intricate inlay. It had belonged to her great grandfather and had served him well in his fight against the Yokai. 

The Foot Clan has been fighting the Yokai for thousands of years and the Oroku name has been tied to it for nearly as long. They had been assigned to New York to hunt the Yokai that had fled Japan to take up refuge here. But there is nowhere that they can hide. 

She entered the kitchen to find her older brother, Nagi, sipping on some coffee and scrolling through the news on his tablet. He glanced up from his reading as she entered. “Your breakfast is cold... again.” 

“I like my porridge cold,” Lotus replied as she grabbed the bowl that was left out for her. “It’s easier to eat.” She sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, across from her brother. 

“You going out later tonight?” Nagi asked, sipping his coffee. 

He was two years older than her but only a few inches taller. His skin was just a pale as hers but his eyes were a light golden honey color and his hair was more of a dark brown. He had high cheekbones with a slender jaw line and a svelte yet muscular frame. 

His charming smile and laid-back personality had several of the women and a few of the men fawning over him. He had a warmth to him that Lotus lacked. Despite her beauty, the men in the Foot Clan kept their distance and it wasn’t out of fear of her father. There were even some whispers that Lotus had been replaced by a Yokai years ago. 

“Yes,” Lotus replied before taking a bite. 

“How long has it been?” Nagi asked. 

There was no need to him to clarify, she knew what he wanted to know. Lotus waited until she swallowed before answering, “Forty-three days.” 

Nagi set aside his tablet to look at his sister. “How long will you wait for him?” 

“The rest of my life,” Lotus replied. 

Nagi scoffed and picked his tablet back up. “You claim he is not a Yokai but I swear he has bewitched you.” 

“He is no Yokai,” Lotus insisted. 

“There is no way to know for sure,” Nagi pointed out. “Yokai target hunters to make their lives harder. There are no tests that can be done. They can mask their chi and take on any form they like.” 

Lotus set down her bowl with a loud clack and she glared at her brother. “I am painfully aware of that fact.” 

The Yokai that had attacked her, a Kotengu had taken on the form of her father. She foolishly followed it into a trap. The only way to identify a Yokai is if they somehow lose control and allow their disguise to slip. The one that attacked her let its disguise drop only after it had her pinned down. 

“I’m sorry,” Nagi whispered. “I’d just hate to see you waste your life pining for someone you may never see again.” 

“It is my life to waste,” Lotus said as she stood. “I have lost my appetite. I am going to train.” 

Nagi remained silent as Lotus cleaned her bowl and left the kitchen. She knew he meant well and was only looking out for her but she didn’t want help moving on just yet. She wasn’t ready. She dreaded the through of Leonardo being dead or worse, recaptured and enslaved by the Triceratons. 

Out of everyone she has ever known, Leonardo was the only one who could truly understand her. They had bonded over the pain they had endured at a young age. She trusted him, never flinching when he touched her. The same couldn’t be said about any other man. She even flinches when her own father reaches out to her. 

She spent the day training, honing her chi and perfecting her swordsmanship. Then she spent several hours carving amulets to trap weak Yokai, imbedding crystals and spells into the wood and metal threading. Some stronger Yokai required special sacks for capture while others need jugs. Lotus was proficient in making them all. 

Late for lunch, Lotus entered the kitchen to find it empty and a covered plate left on the counter for her. Due to skipping breakfast and spending quite a bit of energy training and making the amulets, she was famished. 

She lifted the cover and was pleased to see an egg salad sandwich on fluffy white bread with the crust removed. It was one of her favorite things to eat. It reminded her of her childhood back in Japan, when her father would take her to the local convenience store to buy the prepared foods for lunch. 

Those days were full of joy. She was innocent back then and actually felt sorry for the Yokai her family had killed or captured. But those times were long gone. Few things brought her joy anymore and she no longer felt any remorse at all for the Yokai. 

After lunch she practiced her katas and then spent the remainder of her free time reading. 

Even though they allowed her to miss family meals for breakfast and lunch, she knew she had to be on time for supper. She sat at the round table with her family. The center turntable was loaded with an assortment of dishes. 

Lotus sat to her father’s left while Nagi was across from her on their father’s right. Their mother, Karai, sat across from Saki. 

Saki served them all a bowl of steamed rice before serving himself. Karai poured and passed around cups of hot Jasmine tea. Everything else was self-serve. Lotus used the back of her chopsticks to place some braised pork and bok choy on her rice. 

“Are the two of you going out tonight,” Karai asked her children. She had opted for the ginger salmon sashimi and pickled cabbage. 

“I figured I’d go to Central Park and see if I can find anything there,” Nagi stated. “There was a body found by the Reservoir early this morning. The reports say that it looks like it had been drained of blood.” 

“You might have to capture it in something intended for the long term,” Saki said. “If it’s a Suiko, you won’t be able to kill it without the body of its victim.” 

“I’ll add it to my collection,” Nagi said with a smile. 

Karai turned her attention to Lotus. “Do you plan on going out tonight?” 

“I plan on walking through the city to see if I can find anything among the people,” Lotus replied. “There have been reports of an illness spreading in some areas. I suspect Yakubyo Gami or a Kuro Bozu. I won’t be sure until I investigate. I made several amulets this morning. Capturing them should be simple enough. I will kill them when I return home.” 

Karai nodded her approval. 

For the remainder of their meal, the conversation was dominated by Saki and Nagi discussing different methods of capturing stronger Yokai without drawing too much attention to the situation. Every so often Karai would interject with something useful or a potential problem. Lotus remained quiet and simply listened. 

After supper, Lotus helped to clean the dishes and kitchen, then freshened her makeup and hair before grabbing her supplies and heading out. 

She walked down the city streets. Some people would give her a lingering glance as she walked by. It wasn’t common to see someone dressed in a Hakama walking the streets. But, being in New York, she wasn’t the strangest dressed person out that night. Most people probably assumed she was heading out for a night performance. 

She approached a man with a Yakubyo Gami on his shoulder. As simple chant was all she needed to pull the Yokai in as they walked by one another. She could hear the man’s sigh of relief as he was freed from the unseen creature. Whatever ailment or misfortune it had been causing him, would quickly right itself now that it was no longer plaguing him. 

She caught a few Kuro Bozu and several other Yakubyo Gami in a span of three hours. As it neared midnight, she made her way to the top of an abandoned building where she would wait like she has for many nights. 

The view from on top of the building was beautiful. Though the city was still recovering, it had managed to endure. Life continued to move forward and in time they would rebuild. 

She felt a presence behind her. Hand resting on the hilt of her sword, she turned, ready to fight. The moment she saw who was behind her, all the tension in her muscles faded and her hand fell away from her sword. Tears filled her eyes as she was filled with joy. “Leonardo.” 

Instinct had him ready to defend himself if she had attacked. His stance relaxed and his arms opened as she fell against him. 

She was tall enough that her head could rest on his shoulder. When they had first met, 2 years ago, being two years older, she was considerably taller than him. Now they stood eye to eye and, thanks to his year lost in time, he was only a year younger. To her, he grew nearly six inches over night, but for him almost an entire year had passed. 

Lifting her head, she cupped his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes. “Are you alright? Where have you been?” 

“I’m sorry,” Leonardo whispered, turning his head to kiss her wrist. “I was hurt in the fight. I couldn’t go out until I was able to defend myself. I’m not a hundred percent but I couldn’t wait any longer to see you.” 

She kissed his lips. “I’m glad you’re alright.” 

His eyes snapped up to look behind her and his body tensed. Hands dropping away from her hips, he took a step back. 

Drawing her sword, Lotus turned, ready to fight only to see her father. She did not lower her sword. “Is that really you?” Oroku Saki was the only being who could sneak up behind her without her sensing them. Even so, she would not let her guard drop again. 

He was tall, lean, and strong. While Nagi had soft, beautiful features, Saki’s face was angular and sharp. His dark eyes stayed focused on her. “I came here to check on you. I know this past month and a half have been hard for you.” His gaze shifted to Leonardo. “You couldn’t get a message to her?” 

“I tried,” Leonardo replied. “I sent my friends and they said they never saw her. My friends lack stealth. My guess is that she was gone before they even knew she was here.” He reached into a belt pocket and pulled out a small device. “Donatello made this for you.” 

Lotus put her sword away and took the device. “A phone?” 

“That way, I’ll be able to call you next time I won’t be able to make it.” He smiled softly, despite his fear of her father standing only a few feet away. “It doesn’t really have a number, don’t ask me how it works. The important thing is, we can call each other any time we like.” There was a look in his eyes that said he had so much more to tell her but that he didn’t want to say it in front of her father. 

She held it close to her chest. “Thank you.” Lotus turned back to her father. “You’re making him nervous. I’m fine, you can go.” 

“He has no reason to fear me,” Saki insisted. “He is not a Yokai and I do not blame him for the lies his father told him that led to the incident where he tried to kill me. Though... I still can’t shake the suspicion that Yoshi is trying to use him to get to me through you.” 

Leonardo suppressed a chuckle. When Saki glared at him, Leo explained. “My father believes you are using Lotus to get to him, through me.” 

“And neither is the case,” Lotus huffed. “We love each other, father. There is no agenda. Now leave. I wish to be alone with him for what little time we can spare for one another.” 

“Very well,” Saki said. “I expect you home at a decent hour.” He turned and left as silently as he had appeared. 

“We need to find a new spot to meet,” Lotus said, leaning against Leo once again. 

“I was about to suggest the same thing,” Leo replied, sounding relieved. 

“You smell different,” Lotus said. 

“I moved,” Leonardo said. “After the battle with the Triceratons, we accepted an offer of alliance with the EPA. We live in what is essentially a military base now.” 

“Isn’t that the agency that tried to kill you?” 

“Yeah.” Leonardo sighed.


	6. Reservoir

The reservoir in Central Park has been the only home Leatherhead has known. He does not remember the circumstances of his mutation or how he came to be in Central Park. He was very young when the Kappa who occupied the Reservoir had adopted him. 

They lived in the old pump house and accessed it through an underwater tunnel. They taught him how to use his chi to see the many creatures who lived in Central Park. His favorite were the Dryads who were bonded to a tree and changed colors with the seasons. They were the embodiment of beauty. 

Growing up he knew that he was not like the Kappa or any of the other magical creatures who lived in the park. It wasn’t until he had met the Turtles, two years ago, that he had learned that he was a mutant. 

The Turtles are trained hunters of magical creatures that they call Yokai, including Kappa. At first Leatherhead and the Turtles were enemies. The Yokai were his family and friends. They had welcomed him into their society and treated him as one of their own. 

In time, it was promised to him that, as long as his family didn’t harm humans, then the Turtles would not come after them. Leatherhead had to admit that there were some Yokai who were violent and needed to be stopped. It took time, but he grew to trust the Turtles and they became tentative friends. 

Three weeks ago, three Nure Onna moved into the reservoir. While Leatherhead was strong, he was not trained in fighting Yokai. The three Nure Onna proved to be more than he could handle. They killed several Kappa before they were able to escape. 

Knowing that the Turtles had moved from their lair to join with Bishop, Leatherhead took his Kappa family there to keep them safe. They didn’t like not being near the water, but it was better than being killed. 

Leatherhead wanted to ask the Turtles for help but he knew they were still recovering from their last fight. They were in no condition to fight the Nure Onna. Asking the Foot Clan for help was out of the question. They fought and captured all Yokai, even if they were harmless. 

They Kappa had warned that it would only be a matter of time before the Nure Onna killed a human and they were right. Their first victim was a city employee who was working maintenance on the fence around the reservoir. They drained him and left his body floating. 

It was near midnight when Leatherhead approached the reservoir. There were items of great improtance to the kappa that had been left when they escaped. The three Nure Onna did not know what to make of him, unsure what he was, so they tended to leave him alone. The fact that they had just fed meant that they were more likely to ignore him. Leatherhead hoped he would be able to enter the pump station, collect the needed items and leave without issue. 

As he drew closer, he heard a commotion. Dryads had left their trees to stand by the tree line and watch. The reservoir came into view in time for Leatherhead to see the young man, fighting the three Yokai, fall. 

“They’re going to kill him,” Lovely, a young willowy Dryad said. 

“He’s still alive?” Leatherhead asked. 

Lovely nodded. “They like to drain their victims while they are alive. He’s only stunned now.” 

“That’s the hunter’s son,” Prim, a fairy stated as she flitted near Leatherhead’s head. “His life force is strong. It will keep them satisfied for quite some time, but it won’t be long before they kill another human.” 

Leatherhead never cared for humans. If they ever found out about him, they would kill him or worse, have him live a life of pain locked inside a cage. He had no reason to save one, especially if the one in question is the son of a famous Yokai hunter. 

He was ready to sit and watch with the others. It would make things easier for him with them satisfied. He’d be able to slip into the pump station to retrieve the items he had come to collect without them giving him a second glance. 

For reasons unknown to him, he ran out from the cover of the trees. He let out a deep guttural rumble that was more felt than heard. Caught unaware, the three Nure Onna shrieked and dove back into the water. 

He didn’t have a lot of time. The initial shock would wear off and they would reemerge from the water, ready to fight. Despite his size and strength, he would not survive a fight against them. 

As soon as he reached the hunter’s son, Leatherhead scooped him up in his arms and ran. He could hear the Nure Onna hissing behind him and the rustling of the grass as they slithered in pursuit. He rand for the tree line, keeping his eyes front. Looking back would not help him. 

Unable to be too far from the water, the Nure Onna broke off pursuit and returned to the reservoir. 

Back in the safety of the trees, Leatherhead was able to get a good look at the hunter's son. The blue color around his lips and the ashen tone of his flesh were not a good sign. 

“What did they do to him,” Leatherhead asked, looking for a Dryad, but they had all run off when they feared the fight was getting too close. 

He knew enough about Yokai to know that human doctors would not be able to help the hunter’s son. Whatever the Nure Onna did to him, it was magical in nature. No amount of science could fix it. 

There was only one individual Leatherhead knew who could help the young man. The Kappa who had raised him, Zengemi. 

Moving from the park into the sewers was never easy. The addition of an unconscious human in his arms made it even harder. It was slow and he spent a lot of time waiting for humans to pass, but he managed to get underground. 

In the safety of the sewers, he was able to run. Humans rarely ventured down into the tunnels. The abandoned lines were dangerous so they tended to stay away. 

He approached the Turtles’ abandoned lair and heard a commotion coming from inside. He entered to find Leonardo with the hunter’s daughter. She was frantic and he was doing her best to keep her calm. 

“What’s happening?” Leatherhead demanded as he entered the lair. 

The hunter’s daughter turned. She took one look at Leatherhead and her eyes went wide. “What did you do to my brother?” she yelled as she moved to lunge towards him. 

Leonardo held her back. “Lotus, please. Give him a chance to answer.” His eyes pleaded with Leatherhead. “What’s going on?” 

“Three Nure Onna have infested the reservoir,” Leatherhead explained. “They drove us from our home so we came here. I had gone back tonight in hopes of collecting a few things. That’s when I saw them fighting him. I had managed to drive them off long enough to pick him up and run.” 

Leonardo was visibly relieved. “You saved him,” he mumbled, relaxing. 

“The Nure Onna did something to him,” Leatherhead continued, placing the hunter’s son on the floor. 

Lotus knelt beside her brother. “Nagi?” She touched his face. “He so cold.” Then she places her ear on his chest. “He’s barely breathing.” 

Zengemi stepped forward, but still kept his difference. “His chi has been locked, much like a spider spins a web around its prey. The Nure Onna would have drained him slowly if Leatherhead hadn’t saved him. Unless the binding is removed, he will die.” 

“Can you remove it?” Leatherhead asked. 

“That kappa will not touch my brother,” Lotus insisted, her voice course with anger. 

“Why would I want to save the hunter’s son?” Zebgemi said coldly. 

“Could you?” Leonardo asked. 

“Yes,” Zengemi replied, backing away further. 

Leonardo knelt next to Lotus. “If they can save him, you should let them,” he whispered to her. 

“I won’t,” Zengemi declared. “One less hunter to worry about.” 

“They’re monsters,” Lotus said through clenched teeth. 

“Yes,” Zengemi agreed. “Hunters are cruel creatures.” 

“You are the monster,” Lotus roared, turning her head to look at him. “My father should have exterminated you as soon as he had heard about your nest in the reservoir. But he agreed with the Dryads there to leave the creatures of Central Park alone. It is a mistake he will soon remedy.” 

“Kappa are healers,” Zengemi snapped back. “We taught your kind how to mend broken bones and stave off illness. We showed you how to hone your chi so that you could fight dangerous Yokai, like our cousins the Suiko. How do you repay us? By taking what we taught you and turning it against us. We’ve learned our lesson. We will not help humans again.” 

“If you let him die, his father will seek revenge,” Leonardo pointed out. “Help him and he will be in your debt. Prove that it’s not the Kappa that people need to fear.” 

“Father,” Leatherhead pleaded. “I know if you let him die, it will eat at your conscience.” 

“Help me,” Lotus begged Leonardo while tugging on Nagi as if she intended on carrying him herself. “Carry him for me. Maybe my mother can help him. Please. You don’t have to enter the building. Just leave him outside. Please.” 

“You don’t have time,” Zengemi said, stepping forward once again. “Move now or he will die.” 

Lotus shielded her brother. “Get away.” 

Leonardo pulled Lotus away. “Let him.” 

“Don’t let me come to regret this,” Zengemi sighed, glancing to Leonardo before turning his attention to Nagi. 

“If you hurt him, I’ll kill you myself,” Lotus roared. 

With his eyes closed, Zengemi steadied his breathing. His hands began to glow with a soft green light as they hovered above Nagi’s chest. 

Time seemed to drag on as they waited. Zengemi’s muscles tensed and his face contorted with strain. It was not an easy task to undo the Nure Onna’s bindings. 

After what felt like forever, Nagi took a deep breath as if he had just surfaced from deep under water. Then his breathing steadied and the color returned to his face. The blue on his lips, gave way to a soft pink and he let out a soft groan. 

Zengemi relaxed, visibly drained from his efforts. A few of the other Kappa ran up to help him move back while Lotus rushed back to her brother’s side. 

“Nagi?” She cupped his face in her delicate hands, her eyes fixed on his face. 

Nagi struggled to open his eyes. When he managed, he looked up at his sister. “How am I still alive?” His words came out slow and thick. “Last I remember, Nure Onna came out of the water and attacked me. I wasn’t prepared for them. There were Kappa in that reservoir. It should have been a Suiko.” 

Lotus smiled then leaned down to kiss her brother’s forehead. “You were rescued.” With tears in her eyes, she turned to face Leatherhead. “You must be Leatherhead. Leonardo has told me about you.” 

“I am,” Leatherhead nodded. 

Shifting her position on the floor, she turned to fully face him. Then, folding her hands in front of her, she bowed, placing her head down on the floor. “Thank you for rescuing my brother despite your animosity towards humans.” 

She then turned so that she was facing Zengemi and bowed once again. “Thank you for saving my brother, even though I gave you no reason to help him. I can never repay you.” 

“Just stop killing my Kappa brethren,” Zengemi said with a grunt as he got to his feet. “I understand your hatred for Yokai, you have suffered a great trauma at the hands of one, but you cannot condemn all for the actions of a few.” 

“We still need to do something about the Nure Onna,” Nagi said, sitting up. With his chi unlocked, he was recovering quickly. “They’ve already killed one.” 

“Five,” Zengemi corrected. “Four of my people and one human.” 

“I can call my family, and we can take care of them,” Leonardo offered. 

“No,” Nagi said, getting to his feet. “They are mine. Now that I know what I am up against, I will be better prepared.” 

“You cannot fight three on your own,” Lotus pointed out. “Especially in your condition. I will help you.” 

“Allow me to help as well,” Leonardo offered. “Three hunters against three Nure Onna will be easy work.” 

“You’re still not one hundred percent,” Lotus said to Nagi before he could argue. “We could use his help.” 

Nagi sighed and squared his shoulders. “Fine. Your mutant boyfriend can help.” 

Leatherhead followed them back to the Reservoir. By the time they reached the water, Nagi looked to be fully recovered. They looked out over the deceptively calm water. On the other side, near the old pump station, sat a woman with long black hair. She was holding a bundle in her arms. 

“Help,” she said as they approached but when she got a good look at them, she hissed and dove into the water. 

“Stay back,” Leonardo advised Leatherhead, handing him a small device. “If anything goes wrong and we fail, call my family.” 

Leatherhead looked down at the phone in his hand. 

“It’s yours to keep,” Leonardo stated. “Donny has been meaning to give you one for a while. You will be able to contact us anytime you need.” 

“Thank you,” Leatherhead said before heading back to the tree line. 

“Round two?” Prim asked, flitting close to Leatherhead’s head. 

Lovely scoffed and settled against a tree. “We will either be rid of three hunters or three nasty fey.” 

Leatherhead knew that hunters captured or killed creatures, but this would be his first time to see it done. 

Lotus and Nagi drew symbols on the ground, chanting something under their breath. Leonardo tied a red ornament with golden symbols to the hilt of one of his swords. 

“Their life forces are magnificent,” Lovely breathed. “I think only our lady would be strong enough to fight them off. I know any one of them would make easy work of capturing me.” 

“If they were able to see you,” Prim added. 

The three Nure Onna jumped from the water together. Their faces no longer resembled beautiful women. They were contorted with a wide mouth containing many teeth. 

They were agile, avoiding the symbols on the ground as they attacked. The almost electric feel in the air told Leatherhead that some form of magic was being used, but he could not tell if it came from the creatures or the hunters. 

Judging by the way they moved, they were doing more than simply deflecting or projecting physical attacks. After some quick foot work and a fake out, Leonardo managed to run his sword with the ornament through the gut of one of the Nure Onna. There was audible static in the air and the ornament fluttered as if caught in a torrent. 

Distracted by their sister’s distressing calls, the other two Nure Onna turned their attentions to Leonardo. Lotus moved in close to one and managed to place an amulet in the middle of the Nure Onna’s back. 

The Yokai hissed in pain, falling to writhe on the ground. 

The symbols etched on the blade of Nagi’s sword seemed to glow. With a wide arching swipe, he severed the head of the third Nure Onna. The body started to turn to dust as it fell to the ground. Using his chi, he collected the dust and compressed it into a mud-green stone. 

The one impaled on Leonardo’s sword was being drawn into the sword. She gripped at the hilt in a feeble attempt to save herself. She was gone in a matter of seconds. 

The Nure Onna writhing in pain was sucked into a jug that hung on Lotus’ hip. 

The whole fight was done within a minute. Seeing it was safe, Leatherhead trotted back out to join them. 

Nagi dropped to his knees, the color once again drained from his face. 

“You over exerted yourself,” Lotus chastised him, rushing to his side. 

Nagi held up the stone. “This was worth it. That bitch will assist me in my next big fight.” He looked up at Leatherhead. “Thank you for saving me earlier. I am in your debt.” 

“You made it so my family can return our home,” Leatherhead replied. “Your debt has more than been repaid.” 

“Thank you,” Nagi said, with a slight bow of his head. 

Leonardo handed the ornament to Lotus. “Do what you want with this. I managed to trap her alive. She was relatively weak, The Foot Clan might be to use her for training.” 

“Thank you,” Lotus said, accepting the ornament. “We should head home.” She helped her brother to his feet before softly kissing Leonardo’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow night.” 

“Goodnight,” he said. 

Leonardo stood and watched them go for a moment before turning his attention to Leatherhead. “I’m glad you decided to save him.” 

“It turned out for the best,” Leatherhead agreed. He looked at the phone in his hand and thought for a moment, wondering if he could fully trust Leonardo. He was raised never to trust hunters but Leonardo was different. He didn’t hunt Yokai just for the sake of hunting them. He did not harm those who posed no threat. “I was wondering if you could help with something?” 

“How can I help?” 

“Follow me.” 

Leatherhead led Leonardo through the park, to a large tree that had been damaged by falling debris during the Triceraton attack. The once lush tree was now dying, unable to recover from the shock of being split. 

A Dryad named Brightly was curled up, leaning against the tree, her tree. She was weak, her once vibrant colors now muted. She was still able to hide herself from humans, it was a gift Dryads had even after death but she was too weak to continue to hide herself from Leonardo. 

Leonardo’s eyes stayed locked on her. “I knew that they existed but I have never seen one.” He looked at her tree and his eyes filled with sorrow and guilt. “Why did you bring me here?” 

“The city is going to tear down her tree,” Leatherhead explained. “She has one of her tree’s saplings but if she were to plant it here, there is a chance that the humans who maintain the park will not allow it to remain.” 

“What can I do?” Leonardo asked, unable to take his eyes off of Brightly. He kept his voice soft as if he were afraid to speak any louder. He was in awe by her and Leatherhead couldn’t blame him. Even in her weakened state with muted colors, she was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. 

“You have human friends,” Leatherhead said. “Find out where you can take her to plant her seed, so it will be allowed to grow. Protect her, while she is weak, from those who would want to capture her.” 

“Protect a Dryad?” Leonardo looked at Leatherhead. “Do you know what Dryads are capable of?” 

“In her state,” Leatherhead replied, “you could kill her with ease.” 

Leonardo carefully approached her and knelt beside her. “Will you trust me? I think there is a way I can help you.” 

Brightly’s dull, grey eyes looked up at Leonardo. Eyes that used to be the color of sunlight. They were full of fear and tears. “I don’t want to die but I don’t want to be your slave, hunter.” 

“I won’t hurt you,” Leonardo promised. “I have an idea of where you can plant your tree. It’s a wild area, not cultivated like this, out by a farm. Although I have never seen them, I think it’s a safe bet that there are Dryads out there. Can I pick you up?” 

Brightly nodded, clutching the sapling in her delicate hands, closer to her chest. 

Hesitating for just a moment, Leonardo carefully lifted her bridal style. “I’ll take her home with me. I swear to you, we will do everything we can for her.” 

“I am trusting you,” Leatherhead said.


	7. Compassion

He was carrying a Dryad. One of the deadliest, yet peaceful creatures in existence. A hunter with a Dryad as a slave would be unstoppable. No amount of magic would be able keep creatures hidden from him. 

Leonardo looked down at her. The Foot clan would not hesitate to take advantage of her weakened state. There was even the possibility that his father would insist it. Having her power at their command would help them hide, keep them safe. 

No. Doing that would be wrong. He made a promise that he would set her free and he intended on keeping it. If his father disagreed.... 

That was something he would have to deal with when he returned home. At the moment, his biggest concern was getting there. Alone, he would have no issue. Carrying a weak Dryad was going to make it a little more complicated. 

“This isn’t going to be easy,” Leonardo mumbled. 

“Why?” 

Startled by the tiny voice next to his ear, Leonardo looked around but saw nothing. “Who’s there?” 

“Prim,” Brightly said, her voice was strained, barely a whisper. “He can’t see you.” 

“Oh, sorry,” a fairy appeared a few inches away at eye level. “I forgot.” 

“Hello,” Leonardo said. 

It was a night of first for him. First the Dryad and now a fairy. What was next, a dragon? 

The tiny female creature was naked. Her full figure glowed rose gold and her wings fluttered so fast that they were a blur behind her. Her short, auburn hair grew like grass, standing straight up at different lengths, exposing her long, pointed ears. 

“What isn’t going to be easy?” the fairy asked. 

“Getting home,” Leonardo explained. “I have to make it through the city without being seen.” 

“Brightly cannot be seen by humans,” Prim pointed out. “Even though she is very weak, that part of her magic is still strong.” 

“But they can see me,” Leonardo stated. “The sight of me would cause them to panic.” 

Prim considered him for a moment. “Your energy is strange, hunter. You are not one of them. And, you are not one of us. What are you?” 

“I am a mutant,” Leonardo answered. “Like Leatherhead.” 

“Would the humans hunt you?” the fairy asked. 

Leonardo nodded his head. “Some would.” 

“You know what it is like to be hunted, yet you are a hunter.” 

Leonardo smiled at her. “That’s why my brothers and I only hunt the ones who harm others and leave the peaceful ones alone.” 

“I can help you,” Prim offered, though a little reluctantly. “Our Lady sent me to follow you to make sure you kept your promise. It won’t take much for me to hide you from humans.” 

“Anything you can do would be greatly appreciated,” Leonardo said. “Thank you.” 

Prim hesitated a moment before landing to sit on Leonardo’s shoulder. She weighed nothing, felt like nothing. If he hadn’t seen her land, he wouldn’t have known she was there at all. 

“Everyone will see a human man, carrying a box,” Prim said. “Even your energy is masked. If you passed another hunter, they wouldn’t see you as one of them. You would just be an ordinary human.” 

Looking down at himself, nothing had changed but he decided to trust her anyway. If she betrayed him, it would mean Brightly’s death. Pushing his own fears and doubts aside, Leonardo stepped out of the shadows and onto the lighted path. 

Even thought it was well past midnight, there were people in Central Park. Leonardo passed a man, wobbly on his feet and reeking of alcohol. Their eyes met for a moment but otherwise the man paid no attention to him. 

The rest of the walk back to the compound was the same. Every person he passed on the streets barely acknowledged him, if at all. To them, he was just another person, walking the streets, late at night. It was as exhilarating as it was nerve wracking. 

Leonardo walked up to the gated entrance to the compound and was stopped by a guard with his hand on his gun. “Turn around, sir. This is restricted property.” 

The guard, Ben, was someone Leonardo knew well. He was one of the first non-medical staff to approached the Turtles outside of any kind of official setting. He often joined them in the mess hall at meals. 

“Ben, it’s me,” Leonardo said. “It’s Leonardo. I’m cloaked with magic.” He shrugged his shoulder to get Prim’s attention. “Let him see through the disguise, so I can get in.” 

“He should be able to see through it,” Prim huffed. “I can see through his. Stop being lazy, you stupid Satyr.” 

“Leo? How...?” Ben’s eyes narrowed and then widened. “You’ve got a fairy on your shoulder! And, a Dryad?” Panicking he stepped inside his guard booth and picked up a phone, repeating “fuck” over and over. 

“You’re a Satyr,” Leonardo asked, looking Ben over, feeling slightly betrayed. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“This is not good,” Ben mumbled as he waited for whoever he was calling to pick up the phone. “Bishop’s gonna be pissed. Hello? Leonardo is at the front gate with a fairy and a Dryad.... Yes, sir.... The fairy called me a Satyr, sir.... The Dryad is not well.... I don’t think so, sir, I think the fairy would have said something if he had.... Yes, sir.” Ben hung up the phone and turned to Leonardo. “Bishop’s waiting for you inside.” 

“You’re a Satyr,” Leonardo asked again, not moving. “Are there other yokai or fey disguised as human in there? Why hide this from us?” 

“You’re a hunter....” Ben stopped himself, smiled and let out a sigh. “I’m not at liberty to give you any more information. Please, go inside and riddle Bishop with all of these questions.” 

“I’ll see you at dinner?” Leonardo asked. “I would really like to ask you a few questions as well.” 

“If permitted,” Ben nodded, “I plan on being there.” 

“Good. We’ll talk more then.” Leonardo turned toward the gate to inter the compound, while Ben buzzed him in. 

It was a long walk from the gate to the compound. By the time he reached the door, Leonardo was drained. It had been a long night and the earlier fight with the Nure Onna took a lot out of him. Though Brightly wasn’t heavy, the walk from Centra Park had been long, and Leonardo was more than happy to pass her to the first agent to approach him. 

“Her tree had been damaged,” Leonardo explained. “I told her we will find her a safe place to plant her sapling.” 

“Do you plan on keeping her captive,” Bishop demanded, then turned to another agent. “Get a good sized pot with enriched soil. Take her to the doctors for now, they will make sure she is stabilized.” He pointed to another agent. “Tell Shoma what’s going on, get the rest of Hamato family, and get the council room ready.” 

Leonardo shook his head. “My plan was to take her out to the farm in Northampton. It’s surrounded by trees for miles, and is close to a river. I figured it was better than trying to plant her sapling anywhere here in the city. Is Ben the only fey here or are there others?” 

“There are others.” Bishop pinched the bridge of his nose. “Dryads are powerful creatures. You bringing her here, is going to cause some problems. What happens with the Dryad will not be for us to decide. How did you even get your hands on one in the first place?” 

“Leatherhead took me to her and asked me to help her. She’s weak enough that I could see her. I gave her the option to be taken out to the farm and she agreed to it,” Leonardo argued. “How many are there? Do the humans here know they are working with magical creatures?” 

“That’s not how things work,” Bishop stated as his phone started to ring. “That didn’t take long. One moment.” Turning away from Leonardo, he answered his phone. “Go ahead.... Escort them in. The conference room should be ready.” Ending the call, Bishop let out a deep sigh. “I was hoping to integrate you into all of this at a more leisurely pace.” 

“All of what?” 

“There were those who were against me bringing you and your family here,” Bishop said and gestured for Leonardo to follow him. “The Council of Magic is comprised of the highest ranking fey... or yokai as you like to say, in the city and they don’t like hunters. Your father and the Foot Clan are infamous.” 

“What does that have to do with you and the EPF?” Leonardo asked as Bishop opened the door for him. 

Bishop smiled and stepped aside, indicating that Leonardo should enter. “I have been protecting the Earth for a long time, against humans, aliens, and creatures of magic. Anything that threatens the wellbeing of this planet, I will face it head on.” 

Before entering the room, Leonardo looked Bishop in his eyes, barely visible through his dark sunglasses. “How long?” Concentrating, he tried to see Bishop’s chi but it registered as nothing more than a common man’s but, then again, so did Ben’s. 

“Have a seat,” Bishop said, gesturing for Leonardo to enter the room. “Everyone will be here shortly. You will get answers then. I’ll be right back. There are still a few preparations that need to be made.” 

Leonardo looked in the room and saw a large, rectangle table with office chairs around it. People were rushing around, placing an assortment of food and drinks on the table. 

“You and your family will have these five seats,” one of them said as they placed a pitcher of water on the table. 

“Thank you,” Leonardo managed before the woman rushed out one of the side doors. 

“Cookies!” Prim exclaimed, landing on the table. She had been sitting so quietly on Leonardo’s shoulder that he had forgotten about her. “I love these black and white ones.” She pulled an Oreo off the plate of cookies, and proceeded to pull it apart. It was almost as big as she was and pulling it apart took some effort. “The white stuff in the middle is the best. 

“Leo, what’s going on?” Raphael asked, announcing the arrival of his family. They had been escorted by agents who quickly departed. 

“We sit here,” Leonardo said, indicating the five chairs. 

“Oh, muffins!” Michelangelo grabbed a blueberry muffin off one of the platters and sat down. None of them seemed to notice the fairy, sitting on the table, licking Oreo cream off her hand. 

“What’s this about, Leo,” Raphael insisted as he took a seat and helped himself to an onion bagel. “The agents that came and got us seemed nervous.” 

“I brought a Dryad home,” Leonardo admitted, sitting next to his brother. “Apparently there needs to be a council meeting to decide what happens to her.” 

“How did you get your hands on a Dryad?” Splinter demanded. “Where is she now?” 

“Her tree was damaged,” Leonardo explained. “During the battle with the Triceratons. Leatherhead took me too her and asked if I would help her before the city tore her tree down. Since it was our fault that the Triceratons came to Earth in the first place, I figured that I owed it to her. Bishop’s men took her to the infirmary.” 

“Having a Dryad will make us stronger,” Splinter stated. 

“No,” Leonardo insisted, shaking his head. “I promised that I would take her out to the farm. Bishop says that a council needs to approve it.” 

“Our Lady has already approved,” Prim stated past a mouth full of cream. “The others just want a reason to complain and argue.” 

“Who said that,” Splinter asked, searching the room. 

“Prim, they can’t see you,” Leonardo said. 

“I keep forgetting,” Prim mumbled. “I’m not used to having to adjust my magic so others can see me.” 

Michelangelo paused mid bite and his eyes went wide. “Is that a fairy!” 

“She came to make sure I kept my promise to the Dryad,” Leonardo said. 

“Our Lady said that even though you are a hunter, you have a good heart,” Prim said. “It’s the only reason she allowed you to take Brightly.” 

“She’s pretty,” Michelangelo said, resting his chin on the table so that he could look at her. 

“She naked,” Raphael mumbled, leaning back. 

“All fairies are,” Prim said before taking a bite of cookie. 

“I thought fairies made clothes from flower petals or something,” Donatello said. 

“That wouldn’t last very long,” Prim replied. 

Donatello chuckled. “I suppose not.” 

“I insist!” a woman’s voice echoed from the corridor. 

“I’m not the one you have to ask,” Bishop replied, appearing at the door. “Good, you’re here. Hamato family, allow me to introduce to you Shoma, Big Mama, and Baron Draxum, the heads of the Council of Magic. Prim is here to represent The Lady of Central Park.” 

“She couldn’t bother coming herself?” Big Mama sneered. She was a beautiful, short, curvy woman in a fitted pin stripe skirt suit and bright red heals. Her light lavender hair was pinned up and a pair of red cat eye glasses adorned her face. “Typical.” 

“You wouldn’t want Our Lady to feel the need to leave Central Park,” Prim replied. “If that day ever happens, humans and magical creatures alike would be screaming in terror.” 

“I think your Lady is more bark than bite,” Big Mama scoffed. 

“Let’s hope you never have to find out,” Prim huffed. 

“Ladies, please,” Baron Draxum moaned as he sat down. He did nothing to hide that he was fey, though Leonardo wasn’t quite sure what kind he was. He could be mistaken for a Satyr but he didn’t quite fit the description. He had on a simple kimono of blue and white and had his hair pulled back in a top knot. 

Shoma remained quiet during the exchange, looking almost regal as he sat down. His chi was so well guarded that Leonardo couldn’t sense it at all. He was dressed in a formal kimono of white and gold. His long, black hair was a few inches short of touching the floor. His features were sharp, yet beautiful, leaving little doubt that he was anything other than a Kitsune. 

Big Mama let out a sigh and sat down across from Leonardo and his family. “Bishop, please. I can help.” 

Bishop pointed to Raphael. “He’s the father, you need to ask him.” 

Raphael sat up. “Ask me what?” 

“I could sense a child in pain the moment I walked into the building,” Big Mama explained. “Will you allow me to see this child?’ 

“You want to see Hana?” Raphael asked her. “Why do you want to see her?” 

Big Mama’s face lit up. “Hana? That is a perfect name. I want to help her. Bring her to me.” 

“How can you help her?” Splinter demanded. Though he kept his composure, there was a sharpness to his tone. “What kind of yokai are you?” 

“What I am is irrelevant,” Big Mama stated, dismissing his concern with a wave of her hand. “My chi is the same as Hana’s. Those of us with the ability to shape change can harmonize our chi with ones like ours. Her chi is twisted and I can set it straight.” She turned her attention back to Raphael. “Do not leave her to suffer any longer.” 

“She is the child of a hunter,” Baron Draxum pointed out. “Why are you so determined to help her. You realize they will train her to hunt. She is the granddaughter of Splinter, a member of the Foot Clan, and you know what he’s done to earn that name.” He turned his gaze to Splinter. “The fact that we are here and not engaged in battel with them is a disgrace to our kind.” 

“I am no longer part of the Foot Clan,” Splinter shot back. “Ever since my mutation, I have changed my ways. My training is for defense only, to protect my children.” 

“Lies! Your son, along with the children of The Shredder, participated in the capture of three yokai just a few hours ago,” Baron Draxum argued. “You’ve taught them how to hunt!” 

“Calm down, Baron,” Shoma said. 

“I will not calm down,” Baron Draxum yelled. 

“Who did you attack,” Bishop asked Leonardo. His tone was controlled but there was anger in his voice. “Why?” 

“Nure Onna,” Leonardo replied, ready to defend his actions. “They had taken over the Reservoir, killed kappa and a human. We may not hunt yokai but we will fight the ones that harm others.” 

Bishop looked at Baron Draxum. “They didn’t follow the rules.” The two glared at each other. 

“Raph left,” Mikey pointed out in the ensuing silence. “In case no one else noticed.” 

Shoma smiled. “I noticed. He said a few choice words under his breath as he walked past me.... Not target at me. Something about not staying on topic.” 

Bishop, who has yet to sit down, turned to look out to door. “He’s coming back. And it looks like he has Hana with him.” 

“He is?” Leonardo and his brothers said in unison. 

“Wonderful,” Big Mama exclaimed and got to her feet. 

Raphael entered the room with Hana cradled in his hands. “What can you do for her? You won’t hurt her?” 

“I want to help.” Big Mama reached out. “Let me have her.” 

After a moment of hesitation, Raphael gingerly passed Hana over. “I know she’s in a lot of pain.” 

“Not for much longer.” Big Mama’s face softened for a second before expressing her frustration. “Get this contraption off her. Bishop, your science is so barbaric.” 

“It was the only way we could help her,” Bishop hissed at her as he worked to remove the braces. “No one on my staff, with a flora chi is strong enough to help her. My chi won’t blend with hers and Shoma’s would consume it. You were giving me the silent treatment for bringing them here, so this was our only option. She would have died if I did nothing.” 

“Flora chi?” Raphael asked, nervously watching the two of them. 

“Each chi harmonizes with a different element,” Shoma explained. “Humans were never taught how to detect it. We had to keep some things to ourselves. Yours is water, Hana’s is flora, as is Splinter’s, and mine is fire.” 

Michelangelo raised his hand. Before he had a chance to ask, Shoma smiled and continued. “Michelangelo, yours is also fire. Leonardo is light and Donatello is wind.” 

“But what significance does it have,” Donatello asked. 

“Finally,” Big Mama said as the last brace was removed. “Take her for a moment while I transform.” She side-eyed Splinter. “Stay calm.” 

The next thing they knew, a large Jorogumo stood where there once was a woman. There was no transformation, no flash of light or puff of smoke. One moment she was a woman and the next a spider like yokai. 

“Now give her back to me,” she said, reaching out. 

“You’re letting yourself get distracted from the reason we’re here,” Baron Draxum complained. 

“Hush,” Big Mama snapped at him and began wrapping Hana in her web. “This child needs my help and I will help her.” 

Splinter got to his feet. “What are you doing?” 

“Think of it as a swaddle or a cocoon,” Big Mama said as a matter of fact. “Do not worry, I won’t cover her face. There.” When she was done, she passed Hana back to Bishop and returned to her human disguise. “Now.” She cradled Hana against her chest and sat back down. “Let’s get to the matter at hand, shall we?” 

“What are your plans with the Dryad,” Shoma asked Leonardo. 

Leonardo kept his eyes on Raphael, who was taking what had intended on being Bishop’s seat, next to Big Mama. “There is a farm in Northampton,” Leonardo explained while Bishop made his way around the table to sit in Raphael’s vacated seat. “It’s surrounded by forest that stretches for miles. I was going to take Brightly out there.” 

“Our Lady approves,” Prim stated as she licked the remaining bits of cookie from her fingers. “She knows the Lady of that area and believes that Brightly would be welcome.” 

“How can we be sure they keep their promise?” Baron Draxum asked. “They could remove her from the city and preform the ritual to enslave her. Then they would easily overpower your Lady and enslave the remaining Dryads in Central Park. Then there would be nothing to keep them from wiping out all the yokai in New York.” 

“Our Lady looked in his soul and deemed Leonardo worthy,” Prim said. “She knows he will do the right thing. I will go with them and make sure Brightly is accepted.” 

“You’re not match for them,” Baron Draxum hissed. “There is nothing you can do to stop them from enslaving her.” 

“Forgive me but, what kind of creature is your Lady,” Donatello asked Prim. “Just out of curiosity.” 

“The Lady of every forest that shelters fey is a unicorn,” Prim replied. “Our Lady is the reason Central Park exist at all. She made sure the flora, fauna, and water fey had a place to live. She doesn’t need Centra Park but still protects it.” 

“I would love to see a unicorn,” Michaelangelo said. 

“It’s not likely you ever will.” Shoma chuckled. “They rarely show themselves. We’ve never seen her. Even Prim has most likely never seen her. She knows the Lady’s desires through a wordless, telepathing connection.” 

“I trust them,” Bishop stated, getting back on topic. “If it makes you feel any better, I will travel with them as well. I will be able to put an end to any attempts of enslaving Brightly.” 

“You going with them alleviates my concern,” Shoma said. “They can go.” 

Bishop looked at Big Mama and Draxum. “Unless you have a better idea.... You know you cannot have her any more than they can.” 

“They can take her,” Big Mama said. 

“Fine,” Baron Draxum added, begrudgingly. 

Bishop stood up. “Then it’s settled. We will leave in the morning.” 

“Good,” Leonardo leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. “That will give us plenty of time to talk.” 

“Indeed,” Bishop sighed. 

Hana let out a noise that was between a grunt and a sigh. 

Big Mama pat her on the back. “I know. Feels nice to be set right, doesn’t it?” She placed Hana on the table and began tearing at the webbing. “Let’s get you out of this, shall we?” 

As soon as she was free from the binding, Hana’s arms shot up over her head in a long stretch. She was not able to do that before. Even more amazing was that her legs and carapace were now straight. 

“How?” Raph scooped her up off the table and held her in his hands to look at her. There were tears in his eyes as he brought her up to touch his beak to hers. “How is this possible?” 

Big Mama smiled. “I told you I wanted to straighten her out.” 

“Thank you,” Splinter whispered and wiped a tear from his eye. 

“Not all yokai are bad,” Big Mama said as she got to her feet. 

“Yes,” Splinter agreed. “That is something that I have slowly learned to be true.”


End file.
